


Коммунизм, капитализм, долбоебизм и всё идёт по плану

by Woogie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love/Hate, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Дано: размытая AU, где Дейзи попадает в Восторг, и, чтобы выбраться, заключает сделку с Фонтейном-Атласом, заинтересовав его темой с разрывами. Также имеется около пяти концептов этой самой AU и нежелание расписывать её в один большой текст.Так что теперь это небольшая фицатласовская свалка, от каких-то осмысленных работ до драбблов, однострочников и виньеток





	1. all-in

**Author's Note:**

> Я придумал себе ОТП, я весело и задорно горю. Присоединяйтесь!(пожалуйста)  
> Фики и зарисовки во многом копируют и раскрывают отдельные хедканоны из треда в твиттере: https://twitter.com/Woogie_/status/1050178072551612416

Вместо фишек — покрошенное печенье, вместо крупье — грязный громила, а вместо заученных всеми наизусть правил — листок с криво выписанным списком комбинаций. Покойного Фрэнка Фонтейна сейчас бы вырвало прямо на заляпанный невесть чем стол. 

Атлас же растягивает губы в своей самой доброжелательной улыбке и протискивается через толпу мужиков, оказываясь напротив Дейзи Фицрой. Грудь колесом, тонкие пальчики нетерпеливо барабанят по столу, а по взгляду можно подумать, что на руках у неё как минимум купчая на жизнь доходяги по другую сторону стола. 

Ещё через минуту выясняется, что на деле это жалкая пара на восьмёрках. Проигравшая жалкой тройке на них же.

Под весёлый смех толпы Дейзи придвигает последние крошки в сторону соперника и брезгливо отряхивает руки. 

– О, ужас, – наигранно тянет она. – Я проиграла две печенюхи. 

– Какой толк в азартной игре без риска? – Не выдерживает Атлас. Победитель, только что сгребавший к себе кучу крошащихся фишек, тут же отпрыгивает в сторону, освободив ему своё место. Ещё двое игроков по разные стороны стола заметно напрягаются, словно сворачивающиеся в клубок ежи.

– У меня нет денег, – Дейзи демонстративно оттягивает ткань рубашки. – Даже эти шмотки дали мне вы.

Атлас усмехается и придвигает к себе потертый стул.

– Ещё кон? Теперь со мной.

– Пришёл ради того, чтобы сыграть со мной в карты? – Дейзи смотрит насмешливо, но во взгляде читается волнение. 

– Посмотрю, как эти уважаемые джентльмены тебя обучили, – Атлас разводит руками, показывая на толпу. Та неровным хором усмехается. – В любом случае, у меня к тебе есть разговор. 

Спинка стула, на которую медленно откидывается Дейзи, жалобно скрипит. 

– И что мне ставить? 

Сказать сразу про жизнь – подначить ребят взять её на мушку и случайно пристрелить за одно лишнее движение. Атлас же пришёл поговорить, даже если и напоследок.

– Свой красный шарф?

Дейзи замирает. 

– Раз это всё, что у тебя есть, – невозмутимо продолжает Атлас. – Или можешь поставить то, что на тебе сейчас надето. 

Мужчины вокруг одобрительно посмеиваются. Дейзи же прерывисто вздыхает и дотрагивается до шарфа.

Грязная, потёртая тряпка на шее и плечах — последнее, что осталось у девки от Колумбии. Это символ её восстания. 

Атласу ли не знать, как это работает, он такими грошовыми символами поднял сотни людей на баррикады. 

– Давай, Фицрой, тебе ли бояться ставить всё на кон?

По сжатым губам Дейзи Атлас понимает, что дожать осталось чуть-чуть. Ему, тем временем, наконец наливают стакан бурбона. 

– Может, дашь игровой залог, раз так хочется со мной сыграть? – говорит Дейзи чуть сдавленно. 

– А ты отработаешь?

Атлас проходится подначивающим взглядом по её телу сверху-вниз и обратно. Достаточно быстро, чтобы не обратить на это внимание, и достаточно медленно, чтобы спровоцировать.

Это срабатывает. Дейзи ударяет ладонью по столу.

– По твоему, я ещё не отработала? Я рассказала тебе про машину, и где она находится. Что-то не вижу, чтобы ты начинал поиски ДеВитта.

Атлас жестом командует крупье сдавать. Соседи по правую и левую сторону стола быстро делят между игроками крошащуюся замену фишкам.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить свои условия, милая. Мы знаем, где машина для создания разрывов, и это знание мало что нам даёт. Ты спрашиваешь, почему я не выполняю свою часть сделки, а я хочу узнать, а должен ли я? – Атлас делает небольшой глоток из стакана, и продолжает, – А ещё хочу узнать, а нужна ли ты мне вообще?

Дейзи быстро смотрит на сданные карты и кладёт их на стол. Что бы она сейчас ни думала, её ничто не выдаёт. На столе появляется первая карта.

– И скажем, я не захочу выполнять свою часть сделки, – продолжает Атлас, – а решу выкинуть тебя в океан без батискафа... Что я тогда потеряю?

За спиной Дейзи Ронни тушит свою сигарету и прикрывает дверь, пока Илай перехватывает поудобнее дробовик. Всё это сопровождается выдающими их с головой звуками.

Всё такая же невозмутимая, Дейзи небрежно кидает в середину стола печенье, увеличивая ставку. 

– Машина может перенести тебя в нужное время и место, если ты умеешь ей управлять. Но лишь в одной из вариаций происходящего — в той, на которую её когда-то настроили, – Дейзи прерывается, бегло глядя на появившуюся на столе вторую карту, – Но есть тысячи вариаций событий происходящего, зависящих от совершенно разных условий. Хочешь ли ты выбирать из всего спектра возможностей происходящего, или работать лишь с одной?

Дейзи явно кого-то цитирует — паузы между заумными словами её выдают. Это может значить, что кто-то её надоумил, или объяснил то, что она могла увидеть. 

Или же то, что она здорово придумывает на ходу. И способна заставить тебя в это поверить.

Таких либо держать рядом, крепко-накрепко привязав, внушив необходимость работать сообща, либо пристреливать сразу, чтобы не мешались. 

Атлас сам такой. 

Таким же был Фрэнк Фонтейн.

На столе оказывается последняя карта. Атлас поддерживает ставку и коротко стучит по столешнице в знак конца хода, после чего с омерзением думает, что лучше меньше касаться её руками.

– А ты, выходит, знаешь, как это сделать? – Спрашивает он.

Дейзи встаёт, перегибается через стол, упираясь в него рукой, и с прищуром смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

– Я знаю, как это сделать, – говорит она хриплым полушёпотом.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, она придвигает в середину стола все «фишки», что у неё есть.

Атласу удается сохранить непроницаемое лицо. Но быстрый ответ не приходит в голову сразу. И этого достаточно для победной ухмылки Дейзи, которая не отрывает взгляд ни на секунду.

На середине стола оказываются все фишки, что были у Атласа и Дейзи. Двое справа и слева пасуют и встают из-за стола. Возможно, думает Атлас, почувствовали себя явно лишними. 

Скучная игра в один быстрый кон, остаётся лишь выяснить, чей он будет.

– Вскрывайте карты, – басит крупье.

У Атласа пара на вальтах. Король, которого он сжимал в руках, всё одновременно портил и лживо обнадёживал — это мог быть красивый стрик, но дама в комбинацию так и не пришла. 

Дейзи с мрачным видом вскрывает пятёрку и туза. Старшая карта, в данной ситуации она не даёт ничего, если у человека по другую сторону стола есть хотя бы пара на двойках. 

Она смотрит попеременно на победно откинувшегося назад и скрестившего руки на груди Атласа, на кривую усмешку их крупье, и на карты. Как бы тихо ни щёлкали затворы оружия вокруг них, слышно это слишком хорошо. 

Под улюлюканье толпы Дейзи расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, не трогая свисающий с шеи шарф. 

На мгновение Атлас забывается, замечая у Дейзи на плече шрам от пулевого ранения. Светлое пятно, так отчётливо сверкающее на темной, гладкой коже, перебивающее красивый ряд родинок, привлекает внимание даже больше, чем голая грудь, виднеющаяся из-под то и дело вздымающегося шарфа. Хотя, конечно, грудь у девки хороша — небольшая, упругая, с темными, твёрдыми от холода сосками.

Атлас думает о том, что зря он с ней не перепихнулся, когда была возможность. Сейчас момент уже упущен.

Словно подтверждая его слова, Дейзи продолжает медленно и будто бы дразняще снимать рубашку. Мужскую, отжатую у какого-то помершего бедняка, вместо залитых кровью шмоток Дейзи. Сидящую на ней так плохо, словно умоляющую её снять.

Прежде чем Атлас успевает что-то сказать, скомканная рубашка летит ему в лицо. Толпа взрывается смехом. Дейзи стоит неподвижно под аплодисменты парней ещё пару секунд, а затем наклоняется к нему.

– Хочешь узнать, как извлечь из машины максимум пользы? – Медленно говорит она.

Где-то после "хочешь" Атлас слышит всё словно издалека. 

– Тогда с тебя одёжка получше этого мусора, – Дейзи делает паузу, – для начала.

Ещё некоторое время Атлас пытается понять, блефует ли она с пустой рукой, или жизнь приучила её играть на всё, что есть, в любых обстоятельствах.

Дейзи Фицрой выходит из прокуренной каморки в грязном, ободранном шарфе, едва прикрывающим грудь, с таким видом, словно только что победила в карты самого дьявола. 

Дейзи Фицрой прекрасно знает, что Атлас пойдёт за ней.


	2. на лезвии ножа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В реальности, где Дейзи остаётся в Колумбии, она умирает. Попавшая в Восторг Дейзи - нет. При слиянии двух реальностей воспоминания о собственной смерти вызывают диссонанс, граничащий с сумасшествием.   
> Если у вас закружилась голова в попытках понять, что происходит в тексте - значит, я всё сделал правильно

Спёртость, неестественность воздуха в этом подводном городе можно заметить лишь оказавшись в нём сразу же после Колумбии, прыгнув в серый разрыв. Дейзи старается вдохнуть его побольше, так жадно, словно пытается взять про запас. 

Дейзи чувствует запах гари так отчётливо, словно горит на костре. Чувствует едкий дым в своих лёгких, в голове, словно он вместе с кровотоком расходится по всему телу и затуманивает взор. 

Во рту у неё вкус пепла и крови. В ушах — стойкий, ровный гул, в который превратилась какофония звуков войны.

Дейзи оборачивается — разрыв уже закрыт. Она и Атлас стоят в пустом помещении, где слышны лишь потрескивания разрядов тока вокруг рамки машины. 

Дейзи слышит детский плач. В трущобах всегда кто-то плакал. 

Она не в трущобах. Она в Восторге, в подводном памятнике человеческому упрямству. Памятник воздвигнут не ей, но достоин её.

Интересно, Атлас просто выкинет её труп за порог, или похоронит?

Кровь заливает мостовую, пуля в животе ощущается всем телом. 

Дейзи даже не ранена. У неё медленной струйкой течёт кровь из носа. 

Умом она понимает – этого всего не происходило. Есть две реальности, и в одной из них всё пошло не по плану. Но ведь вот она, цела и невредима, смотрит куда-то за спину недоумённо глядящего на неё Атласа, и видит за толстым стеклом переливающийся косяк рыб. 

Умом она понимает, что всё это похоже на дурацкий сон. Одно из тех беспокойных, рваных сновидений, снившихся в каморке, в которой она жила в доме Комстока.

– У тебя кровь, – говорит Атлас и показывает на нос. 

Дейзи в ответ лишь закашливается, её кренит вперёд. Ей кажется, что вместо воздуха изо рта выходит клуб чёрного дыма и брызжет кровь. 

Цвета начинают сливаться в одну дикую палитру. Полыхающее знамя, лавка с подгнившими фруктами, мечущиеся солдаты и бойцы Гласа. В пляшущем перед глазами цветном тумане Дейзи замечает на одном из их плакатов Букера ДеВитта. 

Дейзи понимает, что помнит его. Букер ДеВитт был потерян, озлоблен и безжалостен. Он мог заменить собой целый отряд опытных вояк, а его речи могли зажечь огонь в самом отчаявшемся человеке.

Это ложь. Этого никогда не было. Он ненастоящий. 

Атлас придерживает её за плечи, мягко, но в то же время крепко, чтобы она не упала, и пытается понять, что с ней. 

Он тоже ненастоящий. Его тоже никогда не было. Кто такой Атлас?

Откуда у Дейзи эти мысли?

– Я должна была умереть, – шепчет она.

О чём-то таком упоминали Лютесы, что предлагали ей отдать свою жизнь ради победы Гласа. Мёртвые и живые одновременно, они всё время казались отвлечёнными на что-то. 

Они смотрели свою жизнь, словно диафильм, проносящийся у них перед глазами. Они смотрели его миллион раз, от начала до конца, изредка меняя слайды то в середине, то в конце.

Прямо сейчас Дейзи смотрит на тот слайд, где она отвечает им «нет». Лютесы понимающе кивают, говорят какую-то несуразицу про переменные, и выходят в коридор, в котором их нет уже через мгновение.

Дейзи смотрит им вслед, чувствуя, как из носа течёт солоноватая кровь.

В коридоре две лампы, и одна из них то потухает, то снова загорается, вызывая раздражение. 

– Твоё дело живо, а значит, жива и ты, – Дейзи слышит голос Атласа. Картина агонизирующих трущоб снова сменяется на его белую рубашку, которую она испачкала кровью. – И наша задача — не позволить повториться тому, что случилось. 

Атлас тоже ненастоящий. Но сейчас это единственная сила, что держит Дейзи на ногах, и позволяет не запутаться в двух сознаниях. 

Дейзи вцепляется в него, тянет за рубашку на спине, закрывает глаза и ждёт, когда окончательно потухнет вторая лампа в коридоре.

Умирать холодно и страшно.

У Атласа горячие руки.


	3. бериллий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все стало так ново и так непривычно,   
> Когда неожиданно вспыхнула спичка –   
> И падает мир, ослепленный этим событием.   
> Я не живу, я слежу за собственной жизни развитием.  
> (с) Сплин - "Бериллий"

– Постой, – говорит вдруг Дейзи на одном из десятков промелькнувших в рамке разрывов. Атлас наконец отрывает взгляд от экрана и сотни рычажков и кнопок, и тут же чувствует, как глаза нещадно слезятся. 

Место и год в разрыве явно не те, что им нужны — Атлас узнаёт в видавшей виды машине на обочине «Кадиллак». Эту модель он никогда не видел, но его выдаёт фирменная форма кузова и фар. В остальном же место выглядит как индустриальная окраина любого северного штата Америки. 

Задать правильные координаты не сложно, гораздо сложнее найти в этом — как он там назывался, компьютер? — как ввести дату, и задать местом летающий в небесах город. Какая ирония — человека, способного разобраться в устройстве машины, можно найти лишь в Колумбии. К тому моменту, как Атлас найдёт Колумбию, он уже сам натаскается обращаться с этим чудом техники методом тыка. 

От Дейзи толку в этом деле было не больше. После того, как от её слепого нашаривания комбинаций кнопок в помещении начало шалить освещение, Атлас отпихнул её в сторону, и принялся за работу сам. И вот уже час как тщетно пытался найти нужный разрыв под её ехидные комментарии. 

От звука грома всё внутри сжимается — первая же мысль рисует в голове перегрузку и нестабильность машины, взрыв и крушение всех его планов на её счёт. Только потом Атлас слышит ещё и шелест ливня из разрыва, и облегчённо выдыхает.

Дейзи заходит в разрыв пошатывающейся походкой, словно загипнотизированная. Будто успела забыть, что предыдущий разрыв не держался открытым и полуминуты без нажатия кнопки. Это не похоже на попытку бегства — Дейзи могла бы, как минимум, прихватить с собой свой револьвер. 

Впрочем, недооценивать девку не стоит: для чёрной служанки она слишком умна. Нашарив наиболее увесистую колбу, Атлас подпирает для верности рычаг, удерживающий разрыв открытым, и, прихватив револьвер Дейзи, подходит к порталу. 

— Это не то место, — говорит он, стараясь не выдавать своего напряжения.

Конечно, он предусмотрел вариант, в котором Дейзи сбежит от него в первый же попавшийся мир. Но в этом плане нет нужды — Дейзи хоть и уже по ту сторону разрыва, но всё ещё совсем недалеко, в пределах зоны поражения из огнестрельного оружия.

Она совсем не спешит делать что-либо подозрительное. Втягивает носом воздух, трёт глаза, подставляет руки под проливной дождь, медленно распускает стянутый низкий хвост из полураспустившихся дредов, запускает пальцы в неоднородную копну волос на затылке, на висках...

Атлас оглядывается назад, проверяя устойчивость колбы, и медленно заходит в разрыв вслед за Дейзи. Рубашка мгновенно промокает насквозь и прилипает к плечам, заставляя содрогнуться от холода. 

— Фицрой, ты меня слышишь? 

Дейзи лишь отвлечённо отмахивается от него, не оборачиваясь. 

— В Колумбии никогда не было настоящего дождя.

Запах озона ударяет Атласу в нос, пробуждая гамму давно забытых ощущений. Вдохнуть полной грудью не даёт вода, норовящая забиться в нос. 

— В смысле, был, конечно, нужно же было ухаживать за всеми этими розовыми клумбочками, которыми он утыкал Колумбию, — фыркает Дейзи, скрещивая руки на груди и зябко обхватывая руками предплечья. – Он что-то распылял своими дирижаблями в облака, что были над городом. Дождь всегда был по расписанию, шёл не больше получаса, был тёплым и не сильным. 

Атлас нащупывает в кармане зажигалку, но тут же оставляет идею закурить – под стеной ливня сигарета промокнет насквозь, пока он будет пытаться хотя бы её зажечь. 

Насколько же нужно прогнить, чтобы первой реакцией на свежий воздух было желание курить? 

Восторг давно пропах сигаретным дымом и сыростью. Иной раз Атласу кажется, что у него самого внутри лишь пепел, никотиновый смрад и сырые водоросли. 

Холодная вода шустрым потоком заливается за шиворот, пробивается через волосы и, нагреваясь от кожи, тёплыми каплями щекотно скользит по бровям и вискам.

Дейзи всё так же неподвижно стоит, уставившись на неоднородные, серые тучи, иногда вздрагивая от пронизывающего ветра. Полоска лёгких, белых облаков на горизонте делает тёмную тучу над ними ещё темнее. Молний не видно, но часто слышится глухой, далёкий гром. 

— Иногда просто хочется посмотреть на настоящее небо, — говорит Дейзи едва слышно. — Меня уже тошнит от всей этой фальши. В итоге я просто перебралась из одной клетки в другую, и заменила старую певчую птичку новой. 

Слова, подобные этим, Дейзи всегда произносит враждебно, с вызовом, с неким пренебрежением. Сейчас её голос совсем беззлобен. 

Словно она тает под потоками дождя. 

Атлас выслушал о себе много нового — хотя, кому он будет врать, всего того, что он уже о себе знал — когда Дейзи узнала о его настоящей личности. О, она догадывалась о ней давно. Атлас успешно дурил многих людей, но явно оступился где-то в этих вкрадчивых, будто бы даже томных расспросах, переплетающихся с обычными беседами по душам. Мёд в уши Дейзи лить умеет.

Он мог бы рассказать этой чужачке всё с самого начала. Но меньше всего хотелось путаться в показаниях, забывая, кому и о чём ты наврал. 

— А что, была и предыдущая птичка? — Интересуется Атлас. 

Дейзи прерывисто вздыхает. 

— Букер ДеВитт. Комсток. Я уже не уверена, что из этого его настоящее имя и лицо.

Она оборачивается к Атласу через плечо, смотрит в какой-то печальной задумчивости. 

— Тебе, кстати, не идёт это имя, Фрэнк Фонтейн. Или оно тоже ненастоящее?

От такой наглости Атлас едва не закашливается. Но поддаваться на настолько очевидную провокацию не хочется. 

— Наполовину, — усмехается он в ответ. 

— На какую?

— Угадай.

Дейзи не задумывается ни на секунду.

— Фамилия не твоя? 

Атлас кивает в ответ. 

— «Свою» мать сумела похоронить так, чтобы я не смог замарать. 

Атласа так и подмывает спросить, какая же из частей имени ей кажется чужеродной. Но он понимает: Дейзи не ответит ему из вредности. 

К чужеродному хорошо привыкают они оба. Фонтейн, которого мутило от одной неспешной прогулки прогулки в лодке, наловчился вести её при умеренно сильном течении, и даже разок брал на абордаж некрупное судно. Дейзи Фицрой, попав в будущее, в эту морскую могилу, сумела найти своё место, и довольно быстро осваивалась

— Тебе тоже не идёт твоё имя, — говорит он едко.

Дейзи в ответ поджимает губы и недобро щурится.

Дейзи слишком выделяется в этом цветнике. И далека от пышной, пестрой маргаритки. 

Дейзи зацепится своими корнями за любой выступ, прорастёт глубоко вглубь, нарастит острые, ядовитые шипы, и распустится нежным цветком.

***

Атлас уходит, перед этим бросая через плечо, что даёт Дейзи ещё пару минут. Та возвращается спустя добрых полчаса, промокшая насквозь, но уже не в этой задумчивой прострации. Оставляя за собой шлейф из капель, она, как ни в чём ни бывало, направляется к нему.

Атлас делает вид, что ему нет до неё дела, и не оборачивается в её сторону, продолжая бесцельно перевбивать координаты. За спиной у него скрежещет металлический стул, и звучно ударяется об пол поток воды — Дейзи что-то выжимает.

— Есть что-нибудь сухое накинуть? — Интересуется она из-за его спины.

— Что, стоять под ливнем уже не кажется тебе хорошей идеей?

Промокшей спиной Атлас чувствует, как в его сторону летят тяжёлые, холодные брызги.

— Тогда на кой ляд ты пошёл туда стоять со мной, Атлас? — Проникновенно тянет Дейзи. Атлас слышит улыбку в её словах. — Так что насчёт одежды? 

Атлас шмыгает носом, и чувствует, как о стенки горла словно начинают скрести когтями.

— Попроси как следует, дорогуша. 

Тёплые, маленькие руки бегло проходятся по его лопаткам, поднимаются к плечам и несильно хлопают по мокрым рукавам рубашки, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Тебе бы самому переодеться, Фрэнк.

Она права. Фрэнк уверен, что у него поднимается температура.

Дейзи произносит "Атлас" привычным голосом. Чуть надменно, снисходительно, немного чеканя. Кажется, будто она осекается, желая добавить что-то к этому имени.

"Фрэнк" она проговаривает совсем иначе. Непривычно, не спеша, вдумчиво, словно перекатывает имя на языке, пробует на вкус. Пытается понять, подходит ли оно тому, к кому она обращается. 

Фрэнку хочется, чтобы она произносила его имя чаще. 

Желательно вжатая при этом в кровать.


End file.
